


1988

by emrystbh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Abusive Narcissa Black Malfoy, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Lonely Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Marauders, Marauders are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrystbh/pseuds/emrystbh
Summary: It's the 4th of July and Draco got kicked out of his house, good thing the Potter's are there to help.





	1988

**Author's Note:**

> oOf they're all from the midwest okay skdkdj

July 4th, 1988

“Harry! Can you start the grill sweetie.” Lily said.

Harry sat on a stool in the kitchen, headphones on his head and reading a comic, his head bobbing to the music.

James walked in through the backdoor, laughing along with Sirius.

“Harry!” Lily said, pausing her cooking, “Harry!” She tried again. 

James walked over to Harry, lifting one side of his headphones and shouted in his ear, “Harry!”

Harry jumped up and ripped the headphones off his head, hearing the barking laughter from his parents and god-father. “W-What!”

“Listen to your Mother.” Sirius said, still laughing, ruffled his godson's hair.

“What?”

“I asked if you can start the grill.”

“Oh yeah, sorry Mom.” Harry said sheepishly. He set the comic down and turned off the cassette player, and ran outside.

“Sirius, can you call Remus and asked him to bring the beer.” James said, going over to the oven and pulling out the muffins.

“Peter has the beer covered, ask him to get coke and chips.” Lily said, picking up the bowl of coleslaw and handing it to Sirius, “Is the table outside set up?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am.” Sirius said with a smirk.

“Shouldn't that be in the fridge, and not in the sun?” James asked while setting the muffins on a plate.

“Oh shit,” Lily cursed, “Sirius, can you-“

“On it!”

“Call Remus too.” She added.

“Dad!” Harry yelled through an open window.

“What!”

“The grill won't light!”

“Have you tried turning on the gas!”

“Of course-“ Harry paused, “Oh shit, okay I got it!”

James finished putting the muffins on the plate and wiped his hands off with a towel, “Did the Weasleys say they were coming babe?”

“Uh, yeah, Molly called last night.” Lily said distracted, looking through the front window and noticing a black pickup pulling into the driveway. “Hey Harry.”

“Yeah Mom?” Harry asked, walking into the house.

“Why is Draco here?” Lily asked.

“Huh?”

“Did you invite him? You know how I feel about that boy.” James grumbled out.

Harry rolled his eyes just as the doorbell rang.

“Don’t answer it!”

“Dad! He’s my boyfriend I’m not going to ignore him.” Harry said scandalized. He opened the door and was greeted with red rimmed eyes.

“Hey.” Draco said.

“Hey baby,” Harry replied. “What's going on?” He asked, reaching to put his hand on Draco’s shoulder.

Draco caught his wrist. “Come with me.”

“What?” Harry asked, wincing as Draco tightened his grip.

“Come with me.” He repeated.

“Draco, hold on stop,” Harry said, prying Draco’s hand off his wrist, “What's going on?”

Draco stared at Harry, eyes started to glisten with unshed tears, he looked over Harry's shoulders and noticed James staring at them, awkwardly pulling back from Harry, Draco nodded his head in James’ direction.

“Mr. Potter.” He greeted stiffly.

“Draco.” James said with the same tone,

“Oh stop it James.” Lily said, tugging on James’ arm and pulling him back into the kitchen. Harry turned his attention back towards Draco, and furrowed his eyebrows.

“What's wrong?” Harry asked.

“They kicked me out.” Draco said, his face contorting into a grimace.

“Again?” Harry asked, exasperated.

“Yeah,” Draco let out a humorless laugh, “Come with me.”

“Wait, no, hold on, c’mon, come inside” Harry pulled Draco inside, and pulled him onto the couch in the family room.

“When did they kick you out?” Harry asked.

“Last night.”

“Fuck Draco, why didn’t you come here sooner, where did you sleep?”

“In my car.” Draco said, and leaned his head onto Harry's shoulder with a sigh. “And besides, I don’t need to be even more of a burden than I already am to you.” He continued on with a shrug.

“Oh that is ridiculous” Lily scoffed.

Draco sat up as Lily rounded to couch and crouched down in front of him.

“You are not a burden,” She said, placing her hands on his knees. “We love having you around and I love how happy you make my baby.”

Draco blushed and looked down at their hands, smiling.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“Now, you are more than welcome to stay here,” Lily said getting up, ignoring the look that James was sending her. “I’ll get the guest room set up.”

“Thanks mom.” Harry said, grinning ear to ear.

“Yeah thank you, I’m grateful.” Draco said to Lily.

Just then a door slammed, the three of them turned their heads to the sound and noticed James was missing.

“What happened!” Sirius exclaimed, running into the room.

“James.” Lily said with a sigh.

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, and noticed Draco sitting rigidly next to harry.

“Oh hey squirt, how are you?” He said, coming over to ruffle Draco's hair.

“Hi, I'm okay.”

“I should probably talk to James.” Lily said, getting up.

“No, I-I want to talk to him.” Draco said stopping her.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” He said with a nod.

Draco made his way to the backyard and found James sitting on the patio, sulking obviously.

“Mr. Potter?” Draco asked timidly.

James made no move to show that he acknowledged the boy.

Draco sighed and edged his way nearer to him.

“Mr. Potter… why don’t you like me?”

James sighed and sat up straighter, he nodded his head towards the seat next to him, Draco sat down.

“Listen kid…” He trailed off, “It's not that I don’t like you, it’s just-”

“You don’t like my Father.” Draco finished for him.

James’ face morphed into a pinched look.

“I’m not my Father.”

“I know! I know…” James ran his fingers through his hair, “Look, I’m sorry, but your Dad is an evil bastard and it’s hard to see past that.”

“But why do you have to take it out on me?” Draco question, aggravated by his answer.

“I don’t know,” James said sadly, “It’s not fair to you.”

Draco paused a moment to consider his answer.

“I think maybe... you should try to see me as Draco and not as Lucius, because if I’m to stay here then you’re going to be seeing a lot of me. And dammit! Harry means the world to me, Mr. Potter, and I don’t plan on leaving him anytime soon.” Draco said firmly.

James smirked, “If you ever hurt my baby-”

“With all due respect sir, you should’ve told me this a year ago.” Draco smiled.

James held out his hand, Draco looked at it with bright eyes and shook it.

-

“C’mon! C’mon! Peter’s about to set off the fire work!” Harry exclaimed to everyone, dragging Draco by his sleeve out to the front lawn.

“No! We made-“ Fred started.

“Our own fireworks!” George finished for him.

“If you two even think about setting them off, you’ll be grounded for as long as I live!” Molly shouted chasing after them as they set off to the front.

Lily watched all their friends and family make their way outside with a smile on her face.

“Hey babe.” James said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Hey, I never asked how it went with Draco. I saw you two playing baseball with Sirius, Remus and Harry.”

“Yeah, we’re alright I think.”

“He’s good to Harry.” Lily said, spinning around to face him.

“Yeah… Lily, our baby’s growing up.” James pouted.

Harry ran inside, “Mom! Dad! C’mon we’re all waiting for you! C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” Harry said impatiently, he ran out the door again.

“He may be growing up, but he’s still a child a heart.” Lily said, grabbing James’ hand and pulling him outside.

“Now that we finally can get started, how about a countdown!” Remus said, sidling up to Sirius.

“Okay everyone ready?” Peter said, lighting a match.

Everyone started counting down from five, “5, 4, 3, 2, 1!”

Peter set off the fireworks, and the night sky exploded in fireworks. Heads were turned upwards, the explosion of lights is reflected in their eyes. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco as he laid his head down on Harry's shoulder.

“I think my parents were serious this time, about me not being allowed to come home.” Draco said.

Harry sighed, “You always have a place here, no matter what happens.”

Draco took his head off Harry's shoulder and looked at him, he leaned in and placed a kiss on Harry's lips.

“I love you, Harry Potter.”

“And I love you, Draco Malfoy.”


End file.
